Letters Between Lovers
by Roadhouse Writer
Summary: Kind-of sort-of  song!fic, but not really...Danny is torn between impatience and delight, and Steve is just trying not to smile and give it all away.


**A/N: Just a short little piece, not sure where it came from but I was listening to my iPod and was like, wow this song is weirdly fitting for these guys [said song is Love Only Knows by Josh Groban. Y'all should listen. It's really beautiful, naturally change all the 'she's' to 'he's' because...well it won't make sense otherwise].**

**Disclaimer: implied slash, don't like? Don't read, simple as that. All characters are property of CBS, I'll put them back in the toybox when I'm done playing with them, I promise ;)**

**One more note...the _italics_ are snippets from their letters to one another while they're apart...I think it's fairly obvious, but there you go. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>The wind whipped the flags atop their poles as the 5-0 team waited with the governor at the edge of Hickam's main stretch of tarmac; the July sun burned down onto the dark asphalt, and a trickle of sweat slowly made its way down Danny's spine.<p>

_Gracie's pinned up a huge calendar and marks off the days until the 12th, which has its own glittery gold star. I swear to god, if you make my monkey move that star...  
><em>  
>The huge carrier plane finally taxied into position and stopped, the bay door under the tail lowering about as slow as humanly possible, he thought irritably, the sun stabbing him uncomfortably in the eyes.<p>

He had to fight off the urge to raise himself on his toes to see better; he already had a perfect sight-line of the shadowed cargo bay.

Men and women disembarked, one after another, and still no sign of-_Jesus Christ_what was taking so long? Was he personally thanking the plot or some shit? Honestly, though, Danny wouldn't put it past him.

_It rains more here, monsoon season, you know, and I can just hear in my head how you'd bitch and moan about constantly being wet.  
><em>  
>Chin glanced back at Danny's frustrated noise, apparently not silent as he'd intended, dark eyes twinkling in what looked suspiciously like commiseration.<p>

_There. _Was that...? He was pretty sure it was, the figure in his dark blue uniform striding purposefully across the tarmac, gold-braided bill throwing a shadow throwing a shadow across the top half of his face. Salute to the left, salute to the right...hurry the fuck up already!

Danny crossed his arms to restrain himself from throwing his hands up dramatically into the air.

Calm down, Williams.

_No one wears a tie here, which isn't weird or anything, but I'm surprised by how much that fact depresses me. Honestly, you's probably have a heart attack at the number of us that wear cargo pants.  
><em>  
>Steve could see his team, not his SEAL team, but his 5-0 team, his <em>ohana,<em>standing in a clump, Chin grinning, the Governor expressionless as usual, Kono leaning easily against Chin's shoulder. But then his eyes caught the pair of baby blues and held, the connection snapping into place like a pair of steel cables, immovable.

Danny's jaw was set firmly, arms tight across his chest and eyes shooting out like lasers from beneath his glower.

_I blame you completely for the fact that that I now have trouble sleeping wherever I can't hear the ocean. Oh, and I've stolen your bed. It's way more comfortable than mine.  
><em>  
>Christ, could he maybe just break into a jog for those last fifty feet? It wouldn't kill his Super-SEAL body or anything.<p>

Danny heard the calls of, "Hey, boss!" and "Looking good, McGarrett!" and of course the Governor's requisite tight-ass "Welcome back, Lieutenant Commander." Hand shake there, hug for Chin, hug for Kono, "Howzit, brah?"

_You better get your SEAL ass home soon, dammit. I don't care how many innocent civilian lives you may be currently saving, this innocent civilian life seriously sucks without you.  
><em>  
>And then finally, God, <em>finally,<em> he was standing right in front of Danny, and they just looked at one another for a moment, gray eyes on blue. And Danny half wanted to punch him in the face and half wanted to cry, because Steve looked so damn good, and it physically _hurt_ in his chest because he was home and _here.  
><em>  
>Danny stuck out his hand, feeling exceedingly awkward, but Steve just quirked an eyebrow and gave him a really-after-all-this-time-all-you-offer-me-is-a-fucking-handshake? kind of face, grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug.<p>

Danny was glad he closed his eyes, because he was pretty sure he was tearing up, and Steve had taken his hat off and had his face buried in Danny's neck and was holding him so tightly he thought he might choke.  
>Not that he wanted him to let go; Danny had his arms wrapped around Steve's middle just as tight. He did release him and step back after a moment, though, squinting away to clear his eyes.<p>

Had to keep up appearances, and all of that. Steve probably wouldn't appreciate it if Danny broke down like a blubbering idiot in front of a large number of military personnel. Also probably wouldn't appreciate it if he grabbed him and kissed the living daylights out of him like he wanted to.

The whole group of them moved away from the plane to where the cars were parked. There was loud talk and laughter, but all Danny could focus on was how Steve's fingers were gripping his arm above the elbow, the heat practically branding his skin. A poor substitute for clasping their hands together, but...

_There are howler monkeys at night, which was entertaining for maybe an hour before we started trying to figure out how to shoot them in the dark. One rant from you, and I'm sure they'd be running scared; no one here can scold quite like you, I'll give you that.  
><em>  
>Plans were made, "Drinks!" "Barbeque!" "A welcome back sort of thing!"<p>

Steve agreed affably, "Later, later, let me get a little rest first." He turned his piercing gray gaze on Danny, his expression softening, a quiet smile emerging. "Let's go home, yeah?" His fingers expertly plucked the car keys out of Danny's hand.

Home, oh, yeah, where he would actually have the chance to properly welcome him home, maybe get him out of that uniform, too...Danny smiled, not complaining at being relegated to the passenger's seat. He'd been driving the Camaro for _far_ too long.

_Danno loves you._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh...did I forget to include Laurie? Heh heh. Sorry guys, I seriously just noticed that...not that we're missing anything without her. <strong>

**Reviews anyone?**


End file.
